Tómame
by 3leches
Summary: A Renji le da un resfriado y Hanataro le da un tratamiento especial para curarlo. LEMON


Tómame

Se sentía extraño, como si fuera expiado. Era una sensación escalofriante y su cuerpo temblaba cada vez que le ocurría. No sabía lo que era ni cómo describirlo, pero sucedía siempre que andaba por el Sereitei, en especial por el escuadrón cuatro. Lo más interesante es que cuando volteaba la cabeza se encontraba con una hermosa cara angelical de ojos grandes que le obsequiaba una sonrisa y guiño. Renji adoraba esa cara, pero se lo guardaba como el mayor secreto, pues, apenas era un chico.

Recordó la primera vez que se vieron. Era un día lluvioso y deprimente, al menos para él lo era. Un Hollow lo había herido, una buena herida en el costado. Gracias a la pérdida de sangre se había desmayado. Despertó al sentir unas manos sobre su piel y al abrir los ojos se encontró con un ángel. Eso le pareció al principio. Tenía el cabello negro azabache, los ojos de un azul cielo y la sonrisa más hermosa del planeta. Le preguntó si se sentía bien, pero no le pudo contestar porque había quedado embelesado. Hanatarou Yamada se llama. Fue tan tierno con él, hasta le besó la herida para que se sintiera mejor.

Renji sacudió esos pensamientos de su cabeza. Cada vez que pensaba o veía a ese chico le daban ganas de comérselo, y por mala pata del diablo, a donde quiera que iba se lo encontraba. Lo menos que necesitaba era que lo llamaran come nene o peor aún, pedófilo. Cómo se sentiría besar esos labios carnosos y morder ese delgado y cremoso cuello… Lo estaba haciendo otra vez, malditos pensamientos pervertidos.

De la nada aparecieron unas nubes negras, que estaban acorde con los sentimientos de Renji, y comenzó a llover. No se veía bien en medio del tórrido aguacero por lo que el pelirrojo se tardó una eternidad en encontrar el camino a su escuadrón y a su cuarto. Tremendo, solo falta que me dé un resfriado, pensó. Se cambió de ropa y se acostó a dormir. Al otro día…

-Achú, achú, achú, achú…- sí, había pillado un resfriado.

En el pasillo principal del escuadrón seis.

-¿Dónde está mi teniente?- preguntó Byakuya a unos jóvenes shinigamis que le pasaban por el lado.

-Todavía no lo hemos visto, debe estar en su habitación todavía-

-Gracias- Byakuya tenía cara de pocos amigos. Se dirigió a los aposentos de Renji, pero al entrar su actitud cambió al verlo. Estaba arropado con seis frisas gordas, que cocinaban a cualquiera, ardía en fiebre, sus ojos estaban rojos y llorosos, y tenía mocos hasta la quijada por lo mucho que había estornudado.

-No me digas que te mojaste ayer, idiota- fue más bien una afirmación.

-Mejor digamos que, achú, la lluvia me alcanzó, achú, a mitad de camino-

-Me voy, no quiero que se me pegue- dijo Byakuya fríamente y al salir- Llamaré a alguien del escuadrón cuatro para que te atienda- con eso se marchó.

Rato después apareció Hanatarou con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. No fue fácil. Tuvo que discutir, pelear, chantajear, jurar y perjurar para que lo enviaran a él y al final había triunfado. Iba a atender a Renji, el hombre de tatuajes sexy que lo traía loco, y aprovecharía cada segundo al máximo.

-Buenos días, a ver qué tenemos-

-Hanataro…- el chico no sabía cómo interpretar la sorpresa de Renji, quien dio un respingo cuando el otro lo fue a tocar.

-No se preocupe, tendré mucho cuidado- con esto comenzó.

Con sumo cuidado palpó el rostro del pelirojo para tomarle la temperatura. Tenía una fiebre alta. Empleó su tratamiento de kido a la vez que le masajeaba la cabeza para bajar la tensión. Conforme Renji se sentía mejor, su nerviosismo aumentaba. Era una tortura sentir esas finas y delicadas manos en su cuerpo. Con cada leve roce se estremecía sin poder evitarlo. Por otro lado Hanataro hacía acopio de sus fuerzas para no aprovecharse del convaleciente shinigami. Deseaba tanto probar sus labios… fue acercando su rostro hasta rozar sus bocas haciendo que Renji cayera sentado del sobresalto.

-Creo que está bien así, ya puedes irte- dijo Renji sin entenderse a sí mismo porque le gustaba el chico.

-¿Es que no te gustó el tratamiento? Podría ser tu enfermera personal- dijo deslizando su kimono suavemente, muy sensual, con la mirada fija en el pelirojo.

Renji por poco se ahoga con sus babas. Todas sus fantasías se habían solidificado frente a él. El pelinegro era hermoso, piel blanca y suave como la de un bebé, piernas esbeltas, manos delicadas, su cara angelical y… Llevaba puesto el atuendo más provocativo y decadente que en su vida había visto. Se ajustaba a su cuerpo como una segunda piel, mostrando todas sus curvas, llegándole a medio muslo, tremendo uniforme de enfermera no dejaba mucho a la imaginación. Hanataro se paró frente a Renji en una pose sexy, manos a la cadera levantándose un poco la corta falda y una mirada lasciva.

-¿No te gusto? Puedo hacerte sentir MUY bien- decía con un tono sensual e incitante que podía derretir a cualquiera.

-A decir verdad… creo que te ves muy bien, pero... no sé si es correcto y…- Renji a duras penas podía decir un pensamiento coherente.

-Deja que yo me ocupe de eso- acto seguido lo tomó de la cara para besarlo.

Fue un beso delicado al principio para no espantar a Renji, pero conforme pasaban los segundos la urgencia de explorar su boca a fondo lo desesperaba. El ojiazul comenzó a lamerle los labios exigiendo entrada mientras lo apretaba contra sí, entonces la boca de Renji le dio la bienvenida a su lengua con ardiente pasión. Luego de un rato, Hanataro se separó para quitarse los botones del frente de su "traje" lentamente sin romper contacto visual. Al terminar de abrirse la minúscula pieza de ropa cogió las manos de Renji y las posó sobre su pecho.

-Tócame- más que un pedido fue una orden. ¿Quién podría decirle que no?

El hombre de los sexys tatuajes emprendió su exploración como le fue ordenado. Deslizó las manos desde el cuello hasta las costillas a la vez que dejaba un camino de besos, lamidas y mordiscos leves. Descubrió que Hanataro era cosquilloso en los lados y su risa lo enloqueció. Continuó bajando y se encontró con algo que no había notado, el chico tenía puesto un minúsculo bikini color rojo puta pasión. Esa era la puerta del infierno y el pelirojo estaba loco por cruzarla. Estiró su mano para bajarle el bikini, pero…

-No, no, no- usa mejor tus dientes ordenó el chico, quien desprendía un aura lujuriosa.

Nada más con el testigo. Renji acercó su boca al borde de tan pecaminosa pieza y poco a poco la deslizó hasta dejar al chico como Dios lo trajo al mundo. Se fue a levantar de la cama, pero Hanataro se lo impidió, esta situación la dominaría él. Se inclinó para besar nuevamente los carnosos labios del pelirojo a la vez que le abría el kimono para continuar por el cuello y el torso, donde torturó los pezones haciendo que el otro gimiera y se retorciera de placer. Le terminó de retirar la ropa y se retiró un poco para admirar su cuerpo. Renji era el hombre perfecto según Hanataro, agradable, buena persona, tenía un cuerpo hermoso adornado por unos tatuajes que resaltaban sus músculos. Ahora que lo tenía de frente desnudo y excitado lo encontraba más atractivo.

Se inclinó para atender el erguido miembro del pelirojo que clamaba por atención. Lo tomó entre sus manos masajeándolo con cuidado esperando por la reacción de Renji. Sí, le había gustado. Acercó su boca dejando que su aliento lo rozara primero, para luego pasar la lengua desde la base hasta la punta en la que depositó un beso. Al sentir como temblaba el cuerpo de Renji decidió tomarlo todo en su boca, enviándole choques eléctricos. Mantuvo esa deliciosa tortura hasta que su propia excitación le exigió atención. Hanataro comenzó a masturbarse delante del pelirojo sin inhibición alguna. Se llevó dos dedos a su boca y comenzó a chupar ansiosamente. Renji no podía con la visión que tenía ante él, agarró al pelinegro y lo lanzó a la cama, su dominio había terminado. Lo besó salvajemente, con increíble deseo. Recorrió su cuerpo, a la vez que el ojiazul llevaba sus dedos a su entrada. No sabía cuánto podría aguantar. Llevó el miembro de Hanataro a su boca y lo chupó como nunca en su vida, mientras pasaba los dedos por la entrada ya lista del chico. El joven del escuadró cuatro estaba tan excitado, tan bellaco que no coordinaba.

-Renji… tómame por favor- el chico tenía la respiración entrecortada.

-Así se dice- y con esto se enterró por completo en ese apretado y placentero trasero.

Los gemidos de ambos inundaban la habitación. Llevaban una hermosa danza de cuerpos cubiertos de sudor sexual. Entonces Renji se detuvo para voltear a Hanataro, acomodándolo en cuatro patas y así penetrarlo más profundo. Quería llegar a lo más hondo de su cuerpo, donde nadie haya habitado. Los gritos de placer del pelinegro lo estaban volviendo loco, lo agarró de las caderas y comenzó a embestirlo con mayor fuerza y rapidez. Luego se inclinó para besarle el cuello mientras lo masturbaba y penetraba a la vez. Era el combo perfecto y Hana estaba a punto de venirse. Un poco más y alcanzó su orgasmo contorsionando todo su cuerpo, haciendo su trasero más apretado logrando que Renji llegara a su propio orgasmo.

Se despegaron con cuidado, el pelinegro levantándose y el otro quedándose en la cama. Hana comenzó a vestirse como si nada hubiese pasado y recogió sus utensilios de trabajo. Renji no salía de su asombro, lo había hecho con el dueño de sus sueños mojados y éste se iba así como así.

-Ahora descanse, si necesita otra dosis de su tratamiento no dude en avisarme- le dio un leve beso en la boca y desapareció dejando a Renji con cara de interrogación.


End file.
